Memory loss Ryou
by RiviaraAvelle137
Summary: CHAPTER 3 REDONEA TINY BIT and CHAPTER 5 UP! Ryou gets into a car crash and loses his memory when he sees bakura for the first time will he remember he loves him or will he remain with a blank memory? and will Bakura finally admit he like Ryou? RxR
1. Hit and run

Summary: Ryou gets into a car crash and loses his memory when Bakura realizes Ryou he's not getting his memory back how will he explain to Ryou that he loves him when Ryou isn't exactly.. well Ryou. What does Marik and Malik have to do with this.

Me: this is my second fanfiction my first is New house disaster if anyone wants to check it out

Marik: and it includes us again

Malik: I did it!

Me: what did you do?

Malik: I hid your MP5 ( read conversation from New house disaster to understand)

Me: dang because I wanted to use it

Malik: that's why I hid it you tried to kill me

Me: you tried to kill my dog

Malik: but it bit me

Marik: you kept on poking it

Malik: WHATEVER!storms off

Marik: sigh Egyptian fire dragon does not own yu-gi-oh

Me: I know sniff sniff it's so sad

Never the same

Chapter 1 hit and run

Ryou Bakura was walking down the street after school thinking about his day. He stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the thing to say he could walk. When it did he crossed. But a guy on his cell phone didn't see the red light or Ryou walking across the street.

An hour later at the game shop Yugi was cleaning the tabletops when an officer walked in.

"Good day officer." Yugi said cheerfully

"Yugi Moto." He said "Do you know this person?"

The officer handed him a photo. Yugi looked at it. It was Ryou's school photo. Yugi handed it back.

"Yeah that's my friend Ryou." Yugi said

"Does he have any relatives near by?" The officer asked

"No his father is in Egypt." Yugi said his cheerful tone filled with concern "Did something happen to him."

"I'm afraid so." The officer said as Athem (aka yami yugi) walked in

"Hello officer something wrong?" Athem said

"Something happened to Ryou." Yugi said

"On his way home from school an hour ago a person ran a red light and hit him. Panicked and drove off luckily a witness got his license plate number and called 911." The officer explained

"His he alright?" Athem asked

"He's in critical condition I'm afraid." The officer said

"Where is he?" Yugi asked

"Domino Hospital." The officer answered

"Thank you officer." Athem said as the officer walked out

"This is terrible." Yugi said on the brink of tears

"Yugi go to the hospital I'll get Bakura." Athem said then ran off

Athem knew that Bakura would be that Marik's house.

Athem arrived at Marik's house and knocked on the door. Isis answered.

"Hello pharaoh." Isis said and bowed slightly

"Is Bakura here." Athem said out of breath

Isis noticed something was wrong by the way Athem hurried over here.

"Is something wrong." Isis asked

"Ryou got hit by car and is in critical condition." Athem said

"Bakura is in Marik's room." Isis said

"Thank you." Athem said running up stairs

Athem through open the door scaring Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

"Holy Ra pharaoh!" Bakura said

"No time come with me Bakura." Athem said

"Why should I?" Bakura asked

"Ryou he's been hit by a car and is in critical condition." Athem said

"What!" All three shouted in unison

Marik and Malik were very close friends of Ryou's. Athem then told them what the officer told him and Yugi.

"Were coming too." Malik said

"Alright come on." Athem said

All four of them then went to the hospital.

Bakura found the room first and ran in and to Ryou's side. Scaring a nurse that was in the room.

"Ryou wake-up." Bakura said

Ryou was just lying there motionless. He had a gas tank forcing air into him and IV's going into his left arm. Bakura stood there shocked that this would happen to his hikari. What did Ryou do that he would deserve this?

"Are you a friend?" The nurse asked

"Yeah..Kind of." Bakura said

Marik, Malik and Athem ran into the room.

"You guys are so slow." Bakura said

"Shut it tomb robber." Athem said out of breath again "I ran to your house when I found out!"

"What ever pharaoh." Bakura said

The nurse, extremely confused, decided it was all nicknames and role playing games. Marik walked over to Ryou's side. He's always had a soft spot for his fellow hikari but never admitted it.

"He's in a coma were not sure if he'll wake-up." The nurse informed them

"Is there anything we could do?" Athem asked

"Afraid there's nothing you could do but wait." The nurse said sadly

Bakura looked down at Ryou. What if Ryou did die? What would he do? Would he become a spirit once again or would he remain in his own physical body? Would he get over Ryou's death or die with him? This was so confusing!

The nurse walked out as Yugi walked in.

"Hey guys." Yugi said

"How long have you been here?" Marik asked

"About 10 minutes." Yugi said

"Oh." Marik said

"Why did this have to happen?" Bakura said softly

Marik put a hand on Bakuras back.

"Bakura its not Ryou's fault the guy wasn't looking when Ryou crossed the street." Marik said gently

"But why Ryou? He hasn't done anything wrong his whole life!" Bakura said

"Bakura the world is cruel sometimes to people who don't deserve it." Marik said

Malik looked at Marik and Marik looked at him. A silent agreement was made between them that they would look out for one another. Marik and Malik were going out just as Yugi and Athem were too. Though Bakura had been too headstrong to admit to Ryou that he loved him. Everyone but Bakura knew Ryou loved Bakura.

"Bakura everything will be alright Ryou is strong he'll pull through." Marik said

"I hope your right Marik." Bakura said

"He is right." Athem said

For the next few hours everyone stayed but then Yugi and Athem left then Marik and Malik left. It was 10pm when Bakura finally left Ryou's side to get something to eat.

He went to the cafeteria and got a sandwich then went back to Ryou's room and ate silently while holding back tears.

Me: i feel sorry for Bakura

Bakura:i hate you soooo much

Me: i know you do

Bakura: im a weakling!

Me: so?

Bakura: storms off

Me: he is justlike Malik.. uhh 5 reviews next chapter..ideas and requests are accepted.. please help me continue this one people!


	2. Waking up dilemma

Me: I got 6 reviews in one day I feel so loved!

Bakura: good for you

Me: I know I feel so proud

Ryou: why do I have to lose my memory!

Me: Because I felt like having you lose your memory

Ryou: I agree with Sami Ryou's Hikari why couldn't you have gone with Yugi instead of me

Me: because your better than Yugi

Ryou: fine

Bakura: why do I have to end up with Ryou?

ME: same reason Marik and Malik are together and Yugi and Atemu are

Bakura: which is?

Me: because you guys make a kawaii couple

Ryou: all right on with the story 1st off takes out a cue card and reads it Egyptian fire dragon would to thank the following peoples for reviewing: m0del, carlia, Saffron- Starlight, Sami Ryou's Hikari, she would like to thank redconvoy for showing her that Yami yugi's name is Atemu and not Athem, and WolfGirl90 for telling her that she might have grammar issues

Me: I think people telling me my issues help me more than people who tell me I'm good

Chapter 2: Waking-up Dilemma

Bakura sat there in that room with Ryou for weeks and weeks. Malik and Atemu stopped by while Yugi and Marik were at school. Then Yugi and Marik would come after school. They tried to persuade Bakura that Ryou would be ok long enough that he doesn't need to be next to him 24/7 but Bakura wouldn't leave at all. He only left when he got hungry, thirsty, or really needed to go to the bathroom. But besides that he was right there next to Ryou.

Marik, Atemu, and Malik even tried to force Bakura out of the room. But Bakura over powered them and sat right back down in that chair. Soon Atemu stopped coming then Yugi then Malik. But Marik never stopped he came there and sat next to Bakura to comfort him.

Marik and Bakura became close friends that way. Marik promised Bakura Ryou wouldn't die. But Bakura always went right back to worrying. It was now the 2nd month Ryou had been in a coma. Marik and Bakura were still sitting there.

"Bakura you should leave." Marik said out of the blue

"Why?" Bakura asked

"Think about it Ryou wouldn't want you to just sit here miserable all the time." Marik said

"I wont leave." Bakura said "Not until he wakes up."

Just as Marik was going to say something a doctor walked in. It was the same doctor that always came, Dr. Tokaru.

"Bakura." Dr. Tokaru said "You have to make a decision."

"What decision?" Bakura asked

"Ryou is either going to wake-up now or he wont at all.. My question to you is do you want to pull the plug or not?" Dr. Tokaru said

"What do you mean?" Bakura said

Being a spirit he didn't know the doctor meant the life support.

"Bakura do you want to take Ryou off of life support." Marik said

Bakura was shocked the doctor would say something that or even ask it. Aren't doctors supposed to save lives? Not take them?

"But he'll die!" Bakura said shocked

"But he might wake-up the shock might.. If he does we'll put him right back on." Dr. Tokaru assured him

"Bakura it might be the best thing." Marik said

"Can I think about it?" Bakura asked

"Of course." Dr. Tokaru said "Marik may I speak with you outside?"

"Yeah sure." Marik said getting up

They walked out leaving Bakura there to think.

"Marik I hate to say this but… We know there's no hope of Ryou waking up." Dr. Tokaru said

"Isn't there anything we could do?" Marik said

"Afraid not with the injuries he's sustained and the amount of time he's been unconscious were afraid he's in pain and that if he is we should let him go." Dr. Tokaru said

Marik thought about it. He didn't want Ryou to be in pain if the best thing was to let Ryou go… Then he should Ryou go. But what about Bakura he couldn't sustain his life on his own without Ryou…. And he didn't think Isis would like having Bakura as a permanent guest. But she would if Ryou did die.

"Alright I'll talk to Bakura about it." Marik said

"Thank you." Dr. Tokaru said walking away

Marik walked in.

"I've made my decision I'm not taking Ryou off." Bakura said

"Bakura you have to." Marik said

"No I don't I wont let Ryou go not now not ever I faith in him." Bakura said

"Bakura if Ryou is in a lot of pain and the only reason he is alive is because of the life support then you need to let him go." Marik said

Bakura seemed to think about it.

"I wont let Ryou go I cant and I wont." Bakura said

Marik could see Bakura's eyes had a shine to them of unshed tears. Marik sat next to Bakura.

"Bakura I know you don't want Ryou to die believe me none of us do. But we have to Ryou will be fine. He's going to heaven I can assure you." Marik said

Bakura finally had a break down and started to just cry all the tears he kept hidden. Marik put his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Marik he can't die." Bakura said between tears

"I know it's a harsh reality." Marik said

"But I love Ryou." Bakura said "I love him I don't want to lose him."

Marik knew how hard it must be for Bakura to admit that. Bakura being Bakura would never have told Ryou until one of them was on death row.. Just like now.

"Marik he has to wake-up I have to tell him that I love him." Bakura said

"I'm sure he knows that already." Marik said

"No I have to tell him." Bakura said

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm gently.

"Do you hear me Ryou! I love you! Please wake-up I have to tell you I love you!" Bakura cried desperately

Marik felt like crying seeing Bakura like that. Ryou meant so much to Bakura now Ryou wont be there.

"Ryou I promise I'll protect you! I wont let you get hurt! I look after you! Please wake-up I can't live without you!" Bakura said crying harder

Marik put a hand on Bakura shoulder again and made small circles on his back.

"Bakura he's not waking-up." Marik said gently

Bakura then put his head on the bed and cried into the bed sheet. The harsh reality of a loved one dieing hit Bakura the hardest that it could. Having a love die without the person knowing you love them.

"Marik he can't die on me he can't." Bakura cried

"I'm sorry Bakura." Marik said

Marik looked at Ryou his pale skin was a little bit paler. Suddenly Ryou let out a small moan and opened his eyes.

"Bakura Ryou's awake." Marik cried

Bakura looked up to see Ryou was awake.

"RYOU your alive!" Bakura cried out of relief

Ryou looked puzzled.

"Who's Ryou?" Ryou said

Me: I cried while typing this!

Bakura: eye twitches I cant believe you made me cry in this

Me: But you love Ryou

Bakura: but he doesn't remember who the hell he is let alone who I am!

Me: that shall change.. How not sure I might run him over again.. That would be fun

Bakura: Whatever

Me: 5 reviews next chapter!


	3. Never the Same

Me: All right Sami Ryou's Hikari told me that Ryou would be a little bit more distraught about it and I agreed so I decided to change it.

Bakura: I can't find Ryou

Me: Oh he's outside trying to start a riot

Bakura: Oh I want to help

Me:O…k… Any way I'd like to thank Rebecca Claire Redfield, yashako, and my favorite reviewer so far Sami Ryou's Hikari… Thank you all for reviewing chapter 2 before this was put up.

Chapter 3: Starting Over

Bakura and Marik stood there shocked as Ryou sat there staring at them really confused.

"Your Ryou." Marik said

"Oh really I like my name." Ryou said

Bakura couldn't say anything. His heart felt like it was broken in half. Like some one just put a knife in his heart.

Ryou looked at Bakura.

"What's your name?" Ryou asked

Bakura now felt worst that Ryou didn't even know who he was.

"Bakura." Bakura said softly

"Nice to meet you Bakura." Ryou said cheerfully

Bakura looked down and felt new, unshed tears trying to fall from his eyes but he refrained from crying. Marik walked out of the room.

"You don't look to good." Ryou said out of the blue

"Well… It's nothing." Bakura said

"Come on tell me." Ryou said "Please."

Bakura thought about it. How do you tell someone who thinks they just met you that… You love them but knowing they might not even know what love is, let alone who you are.

"I'm just happy your alive.. Even if you don't know me." Bakura said

"I'm sorry that I don't remember anything wish I did though." Ryou said

Ryou looked around.

"Uhhh were am I anyway?" Ryou asked

"Your in a hospital." Dr. Tokaru said walking in with Marik

"Who are you?" Ryou asked

"I'm Dr. Dinei Tokaru." He said

"O..k.." Ryou said

"You can call me Dr. Tokaru." He said "It's a good thing you woke-up."

"Why?" Ryou asked

"We were thinking about pulling the pull." Dr. Tokaru said

"What?" Ryou asked

"Don't ask." Bakura said

"Alright I wont." Ryou said "Why does my whole body hurt?"

Dr. Tokaru went next to Ryou.

"This might be hard for you to grasp but you were hit by a car little over 2 months ago." He said

"Did I live?" Ryou asked

"Yes but you are suffering from amnesia." Dr. Tokaru said

"Meaning?" Ryou asked

"You can't remember anything." Dr. Tokaru said

Ryou looked down. He wanted to remember so bad. He wanted to remember what his name was, if he had 'friends' and where he lived. He wanted to remember everything he had forgotten.

"But the sad thing is you may never remember." He said

That hit Bakura hardest.

"What how can he never remember anything!" Bakura asked

"Well a rock or something hit his brain in the part where he can't contain old information." Dr. Tokaru said

"Can it heal?" Marik asked

"Kind of it takes a really long time… Maybe 4-12 months… If it ever heals." Dr. Tokaru said

Bakura then knowing he couldn't take anymore ran out of the room. Marik followed after him. Bakura stopped outside the hospital. Marik ran next to him.

"Whats your problem Bakura?" Marik asked

"I don't want to hear it!" Bakura shouted "Ryou's never going to be the same."

"Bakura if you love Ryou then you will still care for him amnesia or not." Marik said

Bakura thought about it. Yeah he still loved Ryou... Of course he still loved Ryou.

"Bakura, Ryou will come back." Marik said

"It will take a miracle." Bakura said

"Bakura it's a miracle he woke-up." Marik said "Just believe in him now and maybe if we help him remember." Marik said

"Alright but if his memory never comes back." Bakura said

"Then we will have to start all over again." Marik said

Me: Well that wasn't as sad as I would have thought it would be

Bakura: Why do I care for Ryou

Me: Because I want you to… Anyway Sami Ryou's Hikari if your re-reading this then I want to say I love your ideas and I wanted to know for the last one if it could be ancient Egypt and not present day Egypt ifI can do that i will do that multi-chapterone and im working on the Bakura/Ryou one shot one right now hopefully have it done tomorrow


	4. The way Home

ME: Chapter 4 I had a lot of people review andI Re-did Chapter 3 a tiny bit with Ryou

Bakura: I'm all done

ME: Doing what?

Bakura: I put Ryou in one of those padded rooms

ME: O..k.. Well thank you Sour Schuyler, yashako, Saffron-Starlight, and my favorite reviewer Sami Ryou's Hikari who's seem to becoming a friend since she's probably reviewed every story I've ever written.. But thanks to all!

Chapter 4: Starting Over

Marik and Bakura walked inside and too Ryou's room. He was sitting on his bed eating what looks like mash potatoes and apple juice. He looked up as they came in. Bakura sat down. Marik went next to Ryou.

"Do you remember who I am?" Marik asked

"Not a clue." Ryou said

"I'm Marik I am a friend of yours along with Malik, Atemu, and Yugi." Marik said

Ryou tilted his head sideways a little bit.

"You will remember sooner or later." Marik said

Ryou looked down.

"I hope I will." Ryou said

"All of us do." Marik said

Bakura was praying to Ra that Ryou would remember everything soon. Dr. Tokaru walked in.

"Well Ryou you can go home whenever you want too." Dr. Tokaru said "If you feel any extreme pain please come back."

"I will?" Ryou said

"Alright you are free to go." Dr. Tokaru said leaving

"Ok come on Ryou." Marik said

Ryou got up but became a little off balance and fell but Marik caught him. Marik helped him get his balance. Bakura got up and walked outside the door. Ryou watched him.

"Is he mad at me?" Ryou asked

"No believe me he couldn't be mad at you." Marik said

Marik and Ryou walked out. Bakura looked at Ryou and made eye contact but Bakura looked away.

"All right I'll walk you guys home but then I have to get home." Marik said

"Ok… I guess." Ryou said

"Well let's go." Bakura said

Bakura walked in front of them. While Marik and Ryou walked behind him. They walked for a few minutes.

"What's that?" Ryou asked pointing to a flower

"That's a daisy Ryou." Marik said

Ryou had been doing that the whole way. Asking what everything is including trucks, cars, vans, buildings, and other things.

"Ohh." Ryou said

Bakura couldn't believe this was happening. His hikari can't remember anything for how long? No one knows. It could be a year before he remembers anything. At least he was live to be there to maybe remember something. Bakura looked back at Ryou and Marik. Marik had to brace Ryou from falling. Maybe Ryou should have stayed at the hospital. He didn't seem to well what happened if Ryou went back into a coma?

Bakura turned back around. He prayed to Ra that that wouldn't happen that Ryou would make a full recovery and that this would never happen again.

Me: Sorry it took me so long to update I got a suspension and a story removed from here

Bakura: That's ok the story was stupid

Me: Yeah it kind of was stupid

Bakura: You actually agreed with me?

Me: For once… All right I got major writers block and I need some ideas for a new story or a new chapter don't matter which one so PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Dinner and a movie

Me: Alright I have been stalling because I got a strong case of writers block so you know my plan?

Bakura: What plan?

Me: That's the plan

Bakura: What?

Me: Exactly I'm winging it

Bakura: whatever

Me: alrighty then on with the fic sadly I don't know yu-gi-oh still

Bakura: no thankfully

Me: shut up and thank you to the reviewers sorry but I'm too lazy to list them right now

Chapter 5 Dinner and a movie

Marik and Bakura got Ryou home just fine. Marik tried to explain to bakura since Ryou doesn't have his memory Bakura would have to cook and all that stuff. Bakura wasn't too happy but he went along with it. He did know how to use the microwave. Either that or order take-out since Ryou couldn't get mad at him for using his money.

That night he just ordered pizza. Bakura sat on the couch waiting for the pizza guy to get here while Ryou tried to work the TV.

"Want some help?" Bakura asked

"If I'm going to remember anything might as well start small." Ryou sighed

Ryou finally figured how to turn it on. But he didn't know how to turn the channel.

"What about a movie?" Bakura asked

"A what?" Ryou said confused

"Never mind ill show you." Bakura said getting up

He went over and looked at the movies Ryou had. Is patience was growing thin but he held his tongue and his temper. He picked out on of Ryou's favorite movies to see if he remembered it. The movie was called "Freaky Friday". Ryou liked Lindsay Lohan at least he did before he lost his memory. Bakura turned on the DVD player. He put the DVD in and waited for it to load.

"What is that?" Ryou asked noticing the DVD player

"Really I'm not sure myself I've watched you use it before and I'm trying to remember how you did it." Bakura said grabbing the DVD player remote

"So I know how to use that?" Ryou said

"You did." Bakura said

Ryou looked down for a moment. Bakura sat down again on the couch. The doorbell rang and Ryou jumped up at the foreign sound. Bakura found it funny but he didn't laugh. He opened the door.

"Here's your order." The pizza dude said

"Ok I can see that how much is that?" Bakura asked

"Uhhhh ten dollars and thirty seven cents." The pizza dude said

Bakura got out the money he found in Ryous room and pulled out two fives and one one and handed it to the guy. Bakura then took the pizza and the pop he ordered from him and shut the door.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked

"The pizza dude." Bakura said plainly

"Ok." Ryou said getting up to see what Bakura had

Bakura set the stuff on the table and went to get two plates. Ryou opened the pizza box.

"So this is pizza." Ryou said

"Yeah." Bakura said walking back in

"Smells good." Ryou said

"You'll like it." Bakura said

It was a plain cheese pizza because Bakura couldn't remember what toppings there were. He gave a slice to Ryou.

"Try it." Bakura said

Ryou took a bite.

"Wow this is good." Ryou said

"Glad you like it you might be living on it." Bakura said

"Why?" Ryou said

"Because I do not cook at all." Bakura said

"I think I could live on this." Ryou said taking another bite

Bakura sat down once again and grabbed the remote. It was on the main menu. He saw Ryou push one button to make this thing start. But what button? He didn't have time for this he picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked

"Im calling Marik." Bakura said dialing Mariks number

Bakura only knew four numbers, Mariks, The pharaohs, the pizza place and 911.

It was ringing finally some one picked up.

"Moshi Moshi Ishtar residence Isis speaking." The person on the other end said

"Isis let me talk to Marik." Bakura demanded

"Yes Bakura." Isis said dully

There was some noise in the back round then there was a sudden blast of music.

"Bakura?" Marik said

Bakura could barely hear Marik.

"Damn it Marik turn that down I can barely hear you." Bakura kind of yelled

"Oh Malik is messing with my boom box just a minute." Marik said

There was some yelling in the back round then the music stopped and you could hear Malik cursing in Egyptian.

"Better?" Marik asked

"Much." Bakura said

"Why did you call? Something wrong?" Marik asked

"Not really I can't figure out how to start the stupid DVD player." Bakura said

Marik laughed.

"Is that it!" Marik said trying to stop laughing

"Yeah it is!" Bakura said now feeling stupid

"Just push the 'ok' button when it's on the main menu screen." Marik said

"Oh." Bakura said

"Why do you need to know?" Marik asked

"Im having Ryou watch one of his favorite movies." Bakura said

"Which one?" Marik asked

"…Freaky Friday." Bakura said

"And you have to watch it with him." Marik said trying not to laugh again

"Yeah I know ill live." Bakura said

"In my opinion, Bakura, you must really love Ryou to do all this." Marik said

Bakura felt himself redden. Ryou just looked at him weird.

"Who asked you Ishtar!" Bakura shouted and hanging up

It was true, though Bakura wouldn't admit it. He did love Ryou. Ryou got two pieces of pizza and sat next to bakura and handed him one.

"You have to eat to you know." Ryou said

"thanks." Bakura said taking the piece

Bakura started the movie then stood and got both of them something to drink and sat back down next to Ryou.

Bakura felt as if he was going to fall asleep half way thru the movie. Ryou seemed to be enjoying the movie. Bakura looked at the clock. Ten o' clock. Then yawned. Ryou looked at him then back to the movie.

Ryou couldn't really understand the movie but tried. Some of the things he didn't know what they were but got the general understanding. He did like the movie, even though it made little sense. It kind of made him sad that he couldn't understand the basic things in the movie. It seemed Bakura wasn't enjoying the movie even though he understood it. If he had his memory would he still like the movie or would he be like Bakura?

The movie ended a while later. Bakura lazily got up and turned it off.

"Did you like it?" Bakura asked

"Yeah it was ok though some parts I didn't quite understand." Ryou said

"You will eventually." Bakura said "You tired?"

"Yeah a little." Ryou said

"Good ill show you your room." Bakura said

"ok" Ryou said

Bakura walked down a hallway and Ryou followed. Bakura stopped at a room.

"Here you are." Bakura said

Ryou opened the door. His room was filled with angels and other things like that.

"I like my room." Ryou said

"Well see ya in the morning." Bakura said walking to his own room

Ryou slept easy that night while Bakura, thinking about Ryou, slept uneasy.

Me: I hope you guys forgive me for keeping you waiting!

Bakura: I bet they don't

Me: You need to shut up Bakura

Bakura: make me!

Me: I'll deal with you later.. Please review and yes I still have writers block please help me out with ideas!


End file.
